


The Frozen Tales of Marinette and Chat Noir

by ImSorry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Frozen (2013) References, bc its based on frozen, thats the au, this is gonna be awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSorry/pseuds/ImSorry
Summary: “There is great beauty in this magic,” the old man continued, “but also great danger.  You must learn to control it while there is still time.  There is a day coming when Paris will need a protector, and in that time fear will be your enemy.  Do not let this darkness win.”





	1. Beware the Fashion Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didn't write this for the sake of a couple puns and I definitely do not intend to take the most ridiculous path possible while staying (relatively) true to source materials.  
> But enough of that who's ready for sad baby Adrien?

Our story begins in the City of Paris on the day of the Gabriel winter gala. Wealthy designers and models had come together from far off lands to show off their latest creations and marvel at the newest line released by the great Gabriel Agreste. The man himself mingled with his guests around the large ballroom, followed closely by his young child Adrien. The boy was carrying a sketchpad filled with crayon doodles which he tried in vain to share with his father. 

“Adrien,” the stern man snapped after his fifth conversation had been interrupted by the whining boy, “I will not be looking at these drawings. They are unrefined, lack artistic vision, and overall remind me that you lack the creative abilities you should have received from me. In the future, you will worry about how you wear the clothes you are given rather than trying to invent some atrocity of your own. Now run along and find Nathalie, I have important business to attend to.”

Adrien inhaled sharply – it was not befitting of an Agreste to throw tantrums during a gala – and turned on his heel in search of his babysitter. He found her near the edge of the ballroom where she had been fretfully scanning the crowd for her charge. As soon as Nathalie spotted Adrien, she began to run towards him, quickly catching herself and slowing to a determined walk. 

“Adrien!” the teen called out, “please come over here, your father is never going to hire me again if I can’t keep track of you during one party.”

“Don’t worry, father is already talking about taking you on as an intern next year,” Adrien mumbled as he walked past her towards the nearest trash can. “Besides, he’s more mad at me.” The sentence was punctuated with a “hup” as Adrien tossed his sketch book into the trash can.

“Oh!” Nathalie called out as she raced up to retrieve the sketch pad, nearly knocking over a waiter and eliciting a “watch your step!” which she barely heard. 

“Let it go!” Adrien demanded when he saw the young girl thumbing through the sketches. 

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Nathalie chided. “I think your drawings are very well done.”

“Well, father doesn’t,” the boy retorted before snatching the sketchbook and marching up the stairs. A few staff members of the Agreste household who noticed the commotion came over to offer the new sitter a hand.

“I assure you that it has nothing to do with the quality of your work!” Called the housekeeper, the unofficial spokesman of the staff. Seeing that Adrien was not coming back, he turned to Nathalie to defend his employer’s reputation. “It’s just that ever since the boy’s mother… well… the man has thrown himself into his work. He’s grown into someone more…”

“Dutiful.” Suggested the chef.

“Powerful,” a passing waiter added.

“Dangerous,” Nathalie observed, wide-eyed.

“Cold.” The housekeeper corrected the young girl. “He lost so much when she left.”

Nathalie hesitated, looked back at her employer and muttered “I see,” before rushing after her responsibility. Internship or no, she was determined to make a good impression.

The boy in question had wandered out into the yard looking for a secluded corner to catch his breath. He was huddled against the massive gate which surrounded the property, trying to decide if his doodles were worth keeping when he heard voices from the outside.

“My parents told me not to talk to strangers.” A young girl was insisting.

“Very well,” an older male voice replied with a chuckle. “I admire your boldness and would not want to cause you fear. Take this, and you may wait to open it until you are in the safety of your own room if you would like. But be careful not to show anyone else.”

There was a pause, presumably where the young girl took whatever she was offered before asking a quiet “Why?”

The man’s voice was more serious this time, and it was quiet enough that Adrien had to stand next to the small iron gate just a few feet in front of him, hoping to hear more of this suspicious conversation. “Because,” the old voice explained, “this is a powerful and magical gift.”

“Magic?” Adrien whispered to himself.

“There is great beauty in this magic,” the old man continued, “but also great danger. You must learn to control it while there is still time. There is a day coming when Paris will need a protector, and in that time fear will be your enemy. Do not let this darkness win.”

Adrien held his breath in suspense until he heard the girl mumble “I have to go home now.” With a start he realized that he had an opportunity no one did, to help this hero and become a hero himself! After all, magic would allow him a little more freedom from his father. Quickly, Adrien opened the gate to catch a glimpse of this hero so he could offer his assistance if they crossed paths again. However, by the time he lifted the latch and slipped into the street, there was only one figure standing in the glow of the streetlight. Adrien was about to approach him when the scarf over his face began to move. The boy quickly leaped behind a tree to avoid being seen.

A small object flew out of the scarf and floated in front of the old man’s face. “Master Fu, are you sure it was wise to choose a miraculous holder this early?” the object asked, causing Adrien to stifle a gasp.

“You know as well as I do that the missing miraculous will not stay missing for long, Wyazz.” Master Fu responded.

“But the girl is so young.” Wyazz seemed genuinely concerned for the young girl.

Master Fu shook his head. “This will give her plenty of time to learn to use her abilities and become comfortable with the transformation process.”

“But master, what if she fails?”

“She won’t,” Adrien announced, stepping out from behind the tree. He tried to stand triumphantly, like the heroes in the movies. After a second, he clarified, “because she’ll have help.”

Wyazz quickly dove back into the scarf. Master Fu considered the boy in front of him. “And how would you suggest she receive aid? There is only one magical item with the powers required to cleanse the coming evil and she possesses it.”

“Tell me who she is,” Adrien suggested quickly. “Then I’ll protect her. She can learn to control it, I’m sure.”

Master Fu shook his head. “That is a burden you cannot bear. No one must know who she is, not even you.” Adrien’s shoulders fell. “However,” the man continued, “there is still something you can do.”

Adrien straightened up quickly as the older man searched his pockets until he found a small box. As the man stepped closer to place the box in Adrien’s hand, the boy managed to catch another glimpse of the floating green creature in the scarf.

“Take this with you, and do not put it on until you are alone.” Adrien’s attention snapped back to Master Fu as he received instruction. “You will be able to help the lady when the time is right.”

In the distance, the sound of Nathalie calling for Adrien could be heard echoing. The boy looked back into the yard. “I should hurry back,” he told Master Fu. “I don’t want Nathalie to get fired for this.”

“Quite a selfless inclination.” Master Fu smiled, “I am confident you will use this well.”


	2. Do You Want a Macaroon, Girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick AU clarification before we dive in: Alya and Marinette went to a different school than is canon, and Adrien never went to school at all.  
> Implications: Alya never met Chloe and was never akumatized, Nino never met Marinette or Alya, Adrien never met anyone besides Chloe. It's tragic.

Marinette ran down the street, checking her phone timer to see how much time she had left. “Twenty minutes to stop in and see Alya before I have to get to the bakery and take over.”

“You better hurry,” Tikki called from her hiding place in Marinette’s purse. “You know your parents are on a tight schedule and you don’t want them to be late for their flight!”

“Alya!” Marinette knocked on her friend’s door. “Come on, I never see you anymore!” She waits a few minutes before sighing and tapping on the door again. “My parents sent over a bunch of goodies from the patisserie!” There was still no answer, and Marinette was beginning to worry. “Tikki,” she whispered into her purse, “do you think she’s okay? It’s like she’s not even in Paris.”

“She has been working awfully hard,” the red kwami acknowledged.

“But it’s only that stupid blog!”

“Marinette you know just as well as I do that once Alya gets a theory in her head she doesn’t stop looking until she proves it.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Marinette set the box of sweets in front of the apartment door and took out her phone to send Alya a text. “The theory this time is that she can figure out who Ladybug is, and I don’t think that’s good news for either of us.”

“But you’ve been keeping her off the trail for so long!” Tikki insisted, flying up to Marinette’s face before remembering that they were in public. She quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen before diving back into the purse.

Marinette laughed and turned to leave. “I think we’ve both been getting a little sloppy.”

Tikki crossed her arms. “If you had listened to me and waited to go out as Ladybug this wouldn’t be a problem.”

“I couldn’t just sit around doing nothing for so long! Being Ladybug is…” Marinette closed her eyes and breathed deeply. “Freeing!” The girl smiled dreamily before checking her timer and rushing down the street toward her house. “Besides I’ve helped a lot of people.”

“But that isn’t all Ladybug is for. Things are only going to get tougher from here on out.”

Alya watched from the window as her friend walked away. She sighed and turned back to her computer. In a few minutes, she would send Marinette a text apologizing for sleeping through her attempted visit. For now, though, she couldn’t afford the distraction. Alya returned to her computer and was met with a message notification from her blog.

_DJSpins: yo r u on_

Alya smiled. She could always count on her blog’s number one fan to check in on her.

_Ladyblog: Always_

_DJSpins: dude u need sleep_

_Ladyblog: I can sleep when I’m not dying of guilt_

_DJSpins: u still havent told her?_

_Ladyblog: I can’t exactly call up Ladybug and tell her I know who’s under the mask_

Well she could, but she wasn’t about to admit that to a perfect stranger on the internet.

_DJSpins: post about it on th blog_

_Ladyblog: And risk getting akumatized? No thank you_

_DJSpins: so ur leavin up the crazy person vids_

Well, that was uncalled for. She had only posted those in hopes that Marinette would feel guilty and confess, but that hadn’t worked as expected. At least she didn’t think so… In hindsight, she probably should have answered the door. But would that change their dynamic? She couldn’t be sure.

_DJSpins: sorry that was uncool_

_Ladyblog: No it’s okay, you’re right. I’ll take them down tonight._

_DJSpins: srsly tho u ok? Lmk if u need to talk I got u_

_Ladyblog: It’s probably better to limit communication, in case people find out I know. Keep the circle small, you know?_

_DJSpins: up to u_

One day, after all of this mess was over, Alya might meet up with this mystery friend of hers and introduce him to Marinette, and the three of them would laugh at how ridiculous this secrecy was. At least, that’s what she hoped.

* * *

After wishing her parents well and closing up the bakery for the day, Marinette sat at her desk to work on a dress she had designed for her hermit of a friend. In a futile attempt to feel as if the girl was actually nearby she had opened the Ladyblog and set the videos to auto-play. The last video showed Alya looking a bit disheveled but enthusiastic as ever. “Keep your eyes peeled, Ladybug fans!” she almost shouted, though whether the hysterics were from lack of sleep or genuine excitement Marinette could not tell. “Next time you hear from me I’ll know for sure who this masked hero of Paris really is! I’ve spent weeks cross-referencing sightings and combing through video footage, and I know it’s only a matter of time before the pieces click together!”

“Hang in there, Al.” Marinette whispered to the image. “I almost feel bad,” she said to Tikki. “If I hadn’t been sabotaging her investigation Alya would have already deduced my identity and moved on to her next big mystery.” She turned back to the dress in dismay. “I sure hope it fits when I’m done, I haven’t even seen her to do a fitting since starting on the dress!” As if summoned by her comment, Marinette’s phone buzzed with a text from

Alya. “What’s it say?” Tikki asked, hovering around her charge’s head.

Marinette stared at the screen with wide eyes. “She wants to meet up tomorrow afternoon, at the library!” Marinette responded enthusiastically, then smiled as she turned back to work on the dress. “Maybe she’ll finally let me know why she’s been so distant!”

“Or she’ll want to look for Ladybugs in textbooks again,” Tikki laughed. Marinette shook her head and laughed as well.

* * *

The next morning, Marinette woke up early to open the bakery. “It’s a good thing you didn’t have to worry about doing all the baking!” Tikki mused as she searched through a desk drawer for a pencil. “You can say that again!”

Marinette sighed as she plopped a stack of blank order forms and sketchbooks on the counter. “Although taking down future orders isn’t a very exciting job.”

Tikki flew out of the drawer, triumphantly carrying a sharpened pencil over to Marinette. “Well it’ll give you plenty of time to work on your sketches while you wait for customers, plus you won’t be too tired to fight any akumas that pop up!”

Marinette laughed and opened her sketchbook. “Let’s see, which one should I work on?” Tikki was about to respond when the bell above the front door jingled. She quickly hid from view as Marinette stood up. “Hello, how can I help you today?”

The stern woman dressed in black looked very out of place in the pastel pink patisserie. She looked around warily before walking up to the counter. “I have been told this is the finest bakery in all of Paris.”

“I would like to think so! I might be a little biased, though.” Marinette laughed.

The woman did not. Instead, she looked at her clipboard and began listing off orders. “I will need two of your largest layer cakes, ten boxes of assorted cookies, and a tower of cupcakes for the annual Gabriel Winter Gala.”

Marinette excitedly grabbed a blank order form and began filling it out. “Absolutely! Okay, I have two layer cakes – what kind should they be?”

“Red velvet, and decorated to match this,” she held out an invitation. “This is the color scheme of the event.”

Glancing over the invitation, Marinette gasped when she saw the date. “Th-this says the gala is tomorrow?”

Nathalie sighed. “Yes. We’re sorry for the short notice but our usual caterer is due to give birth any day now, and we cannot afford to have an uncatered event. What time should they be picked up?”

Marinette looked over the order in front of her. On the one hand, she could barely make each of those things on her own without the time crunch, and her parents had told her not to worry about filling orders before they came back. On the other hand, this was an opportunity to work for her hero! She would be saving the gala, and maybe he would even hire her parents for future events! But if she messed up… “Noon,” Marinette heard herself saying.

“Excellent.” Nathalie marked down a note on her clipboard and turned to leave. When she got to the door, she stopped and called over her shoulder “Make sure to dress according to the color scheme.”

Marinette froze. Did this mean she would be attending the gala?

“Yes,” Nathalie answered the apparently verbalized question. “The car will be here at five.” With that, she closed the door and stepped into the waiting car.

Marinette screamed.

* * *

Alya sat in the library sipping a smoothie. She checked her phone for what felt like the millionth time, then gave up and called Marinette. No answer. The lone girl hung up and sighed. She knew that her friend was notoriously late, so she anticipated a long wait. However, two hours was bordering on excessive. Alya sighed and pulled out the notebook she had brought along. Usually, she would type blog drafts on her phone, but she would rather not be stuck walking home in the dark with a dead phone. Besides, this draft needed a more personal touch.

 _Dear Ladybug,_ she started on an already half-filled page, _I know who you are._

No, that sounded too aggressive. Alya crossed the line out and started again.

_Dear friend, I need to talk to you. I figured out your secret._

That was too vague, she needed to be direct and to the point. But not too accusatory. And she needed to be supportive. But she couldn’t hide the fact that she was hurt. Her best friend had been hiding this incredible secret for so long, and she knew how much this story meant to Alya! Why would she keep this to herself? Did Marinette not trust her? What had she ever done that wasn’t trustworthy? Alya was super trustworthy! Marinette was the one who –

The pencil tip snapped on the page. Alya looked down and sighed. She had to get a grip, she couldn’t risk getting too angry. Emotional people get akumatized. Emotional people help Hawkmoth when he tries to steal Ladybug’s miraculous. Alya could no longer risk being an emotional person. “Conceal it,” she whispered as she tore the page out of her notebook and crumpled it up. “Don’t feel.” Alya texted Marinette and packed up her things. She threw the paper in the nearest garbage can and left the library.

* * *

After warning Marinette that she had bitten off more than she could chew, Tikki did as much as she could to help the poor flailing girl. Unfortunately, despite the kwami’s love of cookies, her vast powers did not extend into the baking world. Nevertheless, by that evening the bakery was overcast with a cloud of flour and every available counter space was covered with half-finished baked goods.

“Okay,” Marinette huffed, setting down a pan of cupcakes from the oven. “The layers are all in the fridge, so assembly tomorrow should be a snap! All I have to do is frost the cupcakes tonight and finish this last batch of cookies, and that shouldn’t take too much longer.”

“Don’t forget to find a dress for the gala!” Tikki chirped from the bowl where she was mixing frosting.

“Oh no! I almost forgot! It has to be something amazing, I know I have some designs somewhere that - ”

Tikki flew up to Marinette’s face with her hands on her hips. “You don’t have time to make a whole new dress! There must be something in your closet!”

“None of those are the good enough! Besides, I’m almost done here, and it can’t be that late.” Marinette pulled her phone out to check the time and noticed she had a missed call from Alya and a text asking if she would be free the next day. “Oh! I completely forgot about meeting Alya! I hope she’s not too upset… I can probably still make it if I rush!”

“Marinette, you can’t meet with her and still have time to make a dress,” Tikki chided. “Besides, it’ll be midnight by the time the cookies are done, and you have an early morning tomorrow.”

Marinette scrunched her eyebrows in frustration. “There has to be some way I can make all of this work!”

“Sometimes you have to decide which things are more important to you.” Tikki flew to rest on Marinette’s shoulder and cuddle her cheek. “Which is more important to you tonight?”

Marinette thought for a minute, weighing her options. She had been looking forward to catching up with her friend, and she knew she wouldn’t have enough time or energy to make a dress she was really proud of that night. However, she had been trying to spend time with Alya for weeks, and this get-together was very last minute. As the timer for the cookies went off, Marinette made her decision. She took out the cookies and laid them to cool, then texted Alya about the last minute gala and asked if she would understand. With Tikki’s help frosting the cupcakes took about a half hour, and after a quick sweep of the kitchen to make sure everything would run smoothly the next day, Marinette trudged upstairs to put together an outfit out of her old designs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I couldn't kill off Tom and Sabine I just couldn't they're too pure. They're off in the countryside with no cell phone access.)

**Author's Note:**

> The order is a little different than the movie but trust me there is a plan here (I'm sorry)


End file.
